


An Assassin's Error

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassination Plot(s), Emotions, F/M, Intrigue, Plot, Plots, failure - Freeform, hinted violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she stood at the top of the marble staircase and gazed out over the dancing crowd her heart thudded. She had underestimated and was now underprepared. She had been mistaken. This was no easy task; it would be a tiring battle of intrigue, emotions and wits...she smiled wickedly. AU! (May be continued at a later date).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Her hair was pinned in a hill of curls at the top of her head with a few ringlets allowed loose. The make-up she wore was heavy and uncomfortable for one who rarely had necessity for such a thing. The shoes, although low in heel, were rubbing against the back of her ankle and put too much pressure on the balls of her feet. And the dress, though extremely pretty in a rich purple outlined by gold and silver threading with a shimmery forest green sash encompassed both her back and front, going over her right shoulder and pinned at her left hip, was voluminous and heavy.

She huffed in the mirror and looked at the headdress which was woven through her hair. It was the only redeeming feature in the whole get-up. It was made from milky pearls and a fine silver chain with an arrangement of small, precious, expensive stones. The biggest one (but still quite small) was set to drop and stay on the centre of her forehead; an emerald.

She had distaste for most things expensive but she would be sure that her employer would get this piece of jewellery for her. Afterall, if she was forced into this farce it was only right she get something she wanted in return.

Sighing, she spun on her heel; head held high she made her way to the Crow's dance.

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage she had a few words with the footman before picking up her skirts so she could walk properly, she headed up to the grand doors of the white mansion. As she passed the huge, ornate fountain in the middle she couldn't help but notice the statue in the middle. Not lingering she held out her invite for the doorman to see and was allowed to step in.

Momentarily dazzled by the bright lights coming from the crystal chandeliers above in the high vaulted ceilings she carefully took in her surroundings. The room was magnificent and showed just how wealthy the owner was (not that the outside didn't do the same). She took in a deep breath, expanding her ribcage as much as the damned corset would allow her.

There were many people already present and a majority were dancing to the music playing. It was a sea of colours, swirling and twirling, and threatening to devour her whole if she descended.

But as she stood at the top of the marble staircase and gazed out over the dancing crowd her heart thudded. She hadn't realised until it was too late just how much she had underestimated, and was now underprepared. She had been mistaken. This was no easy task; it would be a tiring battle of intrigue, emotions and wits….she smiled wickedly.

It was going to be fun. So without so much as a hint of hesitancy, she graciously floated down the stairs to meet her fate.

* * *

"Care for a dance, milady?"

Sakura glanced at the hand extended to her and followed it all the way up to bowed head with ebony hair. It was not the first time she had been asked but it was the first time that night she would accept. So, dipping into a low curtsy she replied, "It would be a pleasure, sir."

She took the proffered hand and allowed the young man, who may or may not have been a year older than her; take the lead as he swept her out and onto the dance floor.

"Is this your first time to this estate?"

Her bright, intelligent eyes held his as she took him in before she gave a shallow nod, "It is."

He gave her a shrewd look which made her think he didn't believe her but if he did he just ignored it and carried on, "Are you from around these parts?"

Looking to the left as they swept past the staircase she spotted her target but answered him before suspicion could be aroused, "Somewhat."

"Somewhat? That's a vague answer if there ever was one." He gave a soft snort of amusement.

"What about you, sir? Are you from around the area?"

"I suppose you could say that. My family owns the third largest estate in these parts."

**A Nara. How interesting.**

"The famous Nara's. How are the deer? I hear your family had a bad scare."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise but smiled slightly, "Ah. Some sort of virus took hold but with the help of Inuzuka Hana and the Yamanaka's they recovered well enough. And what family do you belong to, if you don't mind such a bold question?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled sweetly. It was coming to the end of the dance and she had to make her move before any other ladies came along. Once they stopped she rose onto her toes and brought his head forward and down slightly to whisper in his ear, "You already figured that out when you asked me to dance."

Pulling back she shared a smirk with him before turning and walking in the direction of her target. She stopped as he spoke to her.

"Whatever job you've accepted, abort it. What you're about to do will be catastrophic not just for you, or me, or the country but the nations."

A chill went down her spine but she straightened and continued on her way.

…

She lingered by a pillar and the table with food and drinks. She watched as the man carried on talking to whom she would describe as friends; two had dark hair, one with soft brown and the other with golden blonde. The man in question had silver.

And every time she looked at him it sent her heart racing and her tummy floating. She had lost the nerve to ask him to dance; Nara's words repeated in the back of her mind – it had nothing to do with being nervous.

"You can't do it, can you?"

She jumped when she heard the voice and scowled as he came to stand to her side.

"I can."

"Then why haven't you moved yet? You've passed up five opportunities to ask him to dance in the half hour you've been standing here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've lost your nerve."

"Who asked for your opinion?" she snapped.

He raised his hands in supplication and leaned back, "No need to bite my head off. But what you've been asked to do will be troublesome to say the least."

Sakura scoffed but kept her eyes trained on the silver-haired man. She had seen him around the village and out hunting in the forests. He had a calm air about him at all times and a silent confidence exuded from him but none of it took away from his friendly demeanour or the intelligence that lay behind the eyes and mask.

This man was a quandary.

"I don't know what to do. I had it all planned out right to the last detail but as soon as I stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs?" she threw up her hands in lieu of an explanation.

Nara smirked slightly his eyes trained on her. She was an interesting woman to say the least. He had seen her stalking the man for the last month or so, and he was sure that Hatake and those around him had noticed as well. It was partly why he had come up with the plan of a ball; luring out the enemy could work magnificently if done well.

"Why not ask him to dance?"

Sakura's head whipped around as a look of incredulity marred her face. He shrugged and nodded to his friend, "They've all noticed you tailing him for the best part of the month. In fact, this ball was planned in the hopes of bringing you out and into the open, and in a long shot, your employer. Nobody's going to hurt you of give you over to the police."

Sakura continued to look at him with a mixture of horror and admiration. This ball was a ruse? To lure her in? It was ingenious. It was brilliant. It was her downfall.

She turned her gaze back to Hatake Kakashi only to be brought up short when she found him looking directly at her. She was still frozen as he excused himself and in a few strides came to stand in front of her. Her heart raced as he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it and asked her to dance.

Felt as her head nodded and he led her to the dance floor. She was only pulled from her daze when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed indignantly.

"Dancing." He half smiled at her. "I thought that much was obvious."

She was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but stopped herself. What was the point? If what Nara said was true then the element of surprise was long gone. She may as well enjoy the dance with what time was left to her.

Lifting her gaze to his she let the rest of the room melt away, let her doomed mission fade into the background, let herself be. They spun and spun and spun in a never ending dance and she loved it. She knew when she reported back that there would be severe consequences and the payment for such failure would be her life but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I was supposed to kill you tonight."

"I know."

"I still could."

"I know."

"I'm not going to."

"I know."

She gave him a disgruntled look but he just smirked back at her much to her ire.

"You, sir, are a cocky son of a bitch."

"I know that, too."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

He made a show of thinking as he brought his arm up and twirled her under it and brought her back much closer than before, breathed, "You."

Sakura felt her heart stutter and her face heat as she stepped back from him. She had no idea how to respond to that. And then she realised that the whole room had gone silent and thought they were watching them but she caught a flicker in Kakashi's eyes as they looked behind her.

Turning all the blood fled from her face. She gulped but that was the only movement she made as a man with dark hair approached a look of undisguised fury on his face.

"I don't think you'll get to know me after tonight, Hatake-sama." She said in a low tone.

As she moved forward she felt Kakashi reach for her but she subtly avoided his grasp. She turned her head, giving him the side profile of her face. "I'm sorry."

And then she continued on, meeting her employer halfway up the stairs where he grabbed her upper arm tightly and dragged her out of the estate.

"You failed, Haruno."

"I know."

"You will receive punishment."

"I know."

"Punishment is death."

"I know."

She met his irritated glare, "What don't you know?"

A feral grin spread across her face as she made her reply at the same time the carriage jolted into motion.

"Death."

* * *

**Well...this came into my head and I had to write it (it distracted me too much to carry on writing my own original story). It's also an impromptu present of sorts for a friend on here and dA: Vickerooni!**

**It's un-beta'd and - as per usual - the pacing is jarring but I am really trying to improve on pacing among other things.**

**Read and review or lurk and read, whatever floats your boat.**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	2. Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto

* * *

The shackles jangled above her as she moved her arms, trying to relieve the pressure on her joints. She blinked to bring her gaze back into focus. The cell was round and made of stone. There was one entrance, a wooden door with a small window with three bars in place. There was no handle on the inside meaning it could only be opened from the outside. She gave an ironic chuckle. She often wondered when she'd end up on the other side. The prisoner and not the torturer.

She knew the routine. Of course they wouldn't kill her right away, no, she deserved to be taken inch-by-inch, body and soul. They were going to tear her apart. Sighing, she wondered what time it was. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out after giving her oh-so-smart reply back to her employer...leader.

She looked down the length of her body to discover that the dress had been removed but the corset and petticoat remained. She almost sighed in relief but steeled herself. She wasn't going to show any weakness, not in front of these people. She would wait until there was a chance for her to escape. She'd figure out where she would go after but for now escaping was the plan.

She didn't have to wait long as she heard a door in the corridor grind against the floor as it opened and closed. Heard the boots fall heavily as they made their way down the stairs. And then she saw the raven hair appear at the barred window in the door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, slowing her heart rate down.

The door opened and the man stepped through, softly closing it behind him. He looked at her through black eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake. It will make this much more entertaining."

"It's pleasant to see you too." she replied drily.

He huffed in amusement and walked up to her, "I had much hope for you, Sakura. You've been my best in the organisation for the past five years," he trailed his forefinger down the side of her face and sighed sadly, "But you failed on more than one occasion this past year. I've let it slide because I value you but last night was the last straw."

Sakura resisted the urge to snort and roll her eyes. Value? More like the chase she gave him every attempt he made at her. She'd never admit to it but the way he leered at her and made vulgar comments in her presence made her skin crawl. The man was disgusting.

But she met his eyes with her own fierce gaze and raised an eyebrow inviting him to start. He surprised her when he turned from her laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm not the one doling out the punishment, my dear. No, this has to be done properly. I want to break you. I want to hear you scream in pain, to beg for mercy. And then, only then will I carry out the true punishment you deserve. I will not tolerate being made a fool."

Sakura's bravado fell then when she heard chains in the hall. He was joking, he had to be. Even he wasn't that cruel.

_Ha! Yes, he is. Don't try pretending he's not._

Sakura raised her head and met the eyes of her torturer. The woman smiled sadistically at her, dragging the chains she held along the floor. Sakura knew they were just for show; it was a calling card that worked.

"Shall we start?" the woman asked in saccharine sweetness.

"Let's." Sakura replied.

...

Sakura barely bit back a scream as yet another nail was forced under the last fingernail that had been left alone. She had thought the paper cuts that she had received between her fingers and toes had been painful but this was worse. The knives she had been able to handle as her torturer had dragged them every which way over her body. Hell, even the burns had been nothing compared to this. But Sakura was more concerned what she would do next.

_Pull my teeth out one by one?_

"You're tougher to break than most men. I'm impressed."

The smile Sakura gave her proved to be a lot of effort but she managed it, "Why do you think he favoured me so? It was one of my many talents."

"I see. Well, I'm sure I'll break you. I can go on for a lot longer but you? You will give out eventually. After all, how long can the body go without water? Speaking of which," Sakura winced as the torturer unhooked her and dragged her over to a wall where a pipe stuck out of the wall. She gulped but made no resistance.

"I think you already know what this is but I will explain it to you, regardless." the navy-haired torturer commented as she attached the shackles to the wall above Sakura's head, "I'll be leaving here shortly and turning on the valve to this pipe. Water will start to drip from the pipe onto your forehead. It will drip in slow intervals and eventually you will become frustrated, agitated, maybe even mad. It will leave a sore on your head and you will hear and feel every drop. Eventually you will be very stressed and may even feel caged-in. It's very effective and nobody has been able to stand it. It will be interesting to see how long you withstand it."

Sakura glared at her as she walked out of the cell, locking the door behind her. She didn't hear anything but the first drop landed on her head and three seconds later another drop landed. She uncertainly started to wonder if she should be sorry for failing.

* * *

Jolted awake by the sound of shouting, Sakura realised she had fallen asleep. A drop of water landed on her forehead that made her eye twitch and her arms -sore as they were- start to shake.

"Just give me more time! I promise she'll break soon." a woman's plea echoed off the stone walls.

"I can't. We've been here too long all ready. Besides, she won't break. I tried her a few years ago when another of our people left. She never budged."

"Then why bother letting me!?"

"Because I heard you were one of the best; people are never right in the mind after you're finished with them assuming the rumours are true."

"Hmph."

The door grated open and Sakura squinted as a bright light flooded the cell. Heavy footsteps came closer and then she smelled him. She could just make out his features through the blinding light.

"Go turn the drip off." he ordered the woman before turning back to address the shackled woman, "You've been a real pain, if only you had broken...oh well, I can't afford to have a liability at the moment no matter how excellent you are."

She felt his arms reach up and the release of the cuffs and fell forward against him. She would have rubbed her wrists to restore circulation if she wasn't so weak. Unable to keep them open, her eyes fell closed and then she felt the weightlessness associated with being lifted. It didn't last long thanks to the cramps in her muscles from being unused.

"You are released from service. Don't come near me or mine again. If found you will be executed with no exceptions but first.." she felt freezing air hit her body and then the feeling of snow biting any part of her that came in contact with it. She jolted when she felt his hand rest on top of her head and uttered the words of a jutsu she never wished to have applied to her, "I'm sorry to do this but it's the last kindness I can afford to give. I hope you survive."

Sakura felt petrified as she felt his jutsu take hold before she blacked out.

* * *

**One year later...**

"Who is she?"

"An old acquaintance."

"What are you going to do?"

Eyes stared at the dirty, thin girl. She looked frail and delicate which was not what he was used to. He hadn't seen her since he disappeared four years prior. He stared at her unconscious form with dead eyes. He owed her nothing. Had no obligation to help her, and yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Sharingan and Rinnegan took in her form easily. Her chakra was there, unharmed.

Sasuke turned and started walking, "Bring her with us."

Juugo nodded and did as he was bid. He wondered how Sasuke knew this pink-haired girl, wondered what tied them together. He caught the flicker of confusion - concern that crossed Sasuke's features. Whatever it was it must have been significant for he had never known Sasuke to give consideration towards anyone.

* * *

**Next installment considering pretty much everyone asked for a second chapter in their review =) Thank you for that!**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Read and review or lurk and read! Whatever tickles your fancy!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
